<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>split by tatiana_romanoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763793">split</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiana_romanoff/pseuds/tatiana_romanoff'>tatiana_romanoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>freaks of nature [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Pre-Slash, this is a sloooowwww burn my guys, we're getting there ok??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiana_romanoff/pseuds/tatiana_romanoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva and Sam talk. It's awkward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character, Sam Winchester &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>freaks of nature [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>split</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bruh this is going to take forever lol :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shapeshifters, Eva decides, are the <em>worst.</em></p>
<p>After everything is said and done and they’re three states over, Sam comes and finds her outside of the motel. He looks tired and a little worse for wear.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Eva says. The reception is better on the curb and she’s trying to get ahold of Hanna; so far, no dice. “How’s Dean?”</p>
<p>Sam snorts. “Upset that he’s missing his own funeral.”</p>
<p>That sounds like him; you can’t do the things they do without developing a penchant for dark humor. Eva almost laughs, but then the weight of the last few days re-registers, and the humor dies in her throat.</p>
<p>“Right,” she says, remembering how betrayed Kelli sounded. The shapeshifter wearing Dean and choking Sam. “Are <em>you </em>okay?”</p>
<p>Sam smiles. It’s probably meant to be reassuring. “Just bruised.”</p>
<p>Eva nods, just as her phone buzzes. She opens it up and finds a text from Hanna: <em>got ur message. see u in 2 days.</em></p>
<p>Sam notices. His smile frays around the edges; they haven’t had a real conversation since freshman year of college, and it’s starting to show. “That Hanna?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We’re heading out in an hour.”</p>
<p>“She tell you why she called?”</p>
<p>“Apparently some help with a group of vengeful spirits. Wants us to meet her. If she has partners now, I have no idea where they are.”</p>
<p>Sam makes a face—he remembers Hanna as a scrawny preteen, after all, who wasn’t even allowed to walk to bus stops by herself, much less <em>hunt</em>—but he nods.</p>
<p>“We’ll let you know if we find anything with Dad,” he says.</p>
<p>“You better,” Eva agrees. “We’ll let you know if we find something, too.”</p>
<p>Sam’s smile is more genuine this time; he doesn’t look <em>sad, </em>but maybe he does look a little regretful. They haven’t talked about half the things they should. “It’s probably smart to split up for a while, with Dean looking like a wanted man, and all.”</p>
<p>Of course, there is that. She doesn’t envy him.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll love laying low for a few days,” Eva says. She considers holding out a hand for a shake, but that seems too formal. “Feel free to call if he’s driving you crazy.”</p>
<p>“He’s Dean,” Sam says dryly. “I’ll tie him to the bed if I have to.”</p>
<p>She grins, and definitely does <em>not </em>enjoy that mental picture. “Good luck. I’ll see you around.”</p>
<p>There’s half a second where he hesitates, as though there’s more, but then Winona opens the motel room door and squints at them both suspiciously.</p>
<p>“You guys done?” She asked. “We’ve got to go if we want to beat traffic.”</p>
<p>Eva looks at Sam one last time. Sam looks at her. He waves, awkward, before heading back to where he and Dean are staying; Winona mutters a comment about them being in the fifth fucking grade again.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Eva sighs. “Are we leaving or what?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>